Inkjet printing technology has expanded its application to large format high-speed, commercial and industrial printing, in addition to home and office usage, because of its ability to produce economical, high quality, multi-colored prints. This technology is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a wide variety of medium substrates. Inkjet printing technology has found various applications on different substrates including, for examples, cellulose paper, metal, plastic, fabric and the like. The substrate plays a key role in the overall image quality and permanence of the printed images.
Textile printing has various applications including the creation of signs, banners, artwork, apparel, wall coverings, window coverings, upholstery, pillows, blankets, flags, tote bags, etc. It is a growing and evolving area and is becoming a trend in the visual communication market. As the area of textile printing continues to grow and evolve, the demand for new print mediums increases.